


The Best Gifts

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Week 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2016, M/M, Wildcard, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Week 2016. Prompt 4: WIld Card**Better late than never?**





	

The Best Gifts

"Hot headed and a little wild," the man before Snart commented as he gestured over to a booth in the corner.  
There was the shape of a person but nothing else could really be distinguished with the dark lighting and barriers around the booth. "Not sure if he's gonna be what you're lookin' for, but he's one of the best."

"I'll take my chances," Snart replied, tone smooth and measured. He sauntered over to the booth in question, a smirk already playing on is lips when he made it to the table. He slid into the seat across from the seated man, and did a double take. "Mick!?"

Mick looked up from his flaming shots with a look of surprise that quickly morphed into joy. "Leo, long time no see."

"It's Leonard now," Snart replied, smirk turning playful. "It's ... good to see you again. I was hoping to find you, but I thought you went back to Keystone."

"I did. For a while. Did some jobs. But I got bored, so I came back here," Mick replied with a shrug as he downed one of the shots, putting it out just before it hit his lips. He grinned over the empty glass. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I like my drinks cold," Leonard replied as he slipped his gloves off and set them on the table.

"So... a job?" Mick asked as he downed another shot.

"Yes and no. I'm looking for a partner. Someone to fill the void ... you left," Leonard admitted quietly as he looked over at Mick. there were subtle emotions in his eyes as he looked over the arsonist and he swallowed hard to maintain his composure.

"Sorry about that," Mick said softly, eyes catching the way Leonard seemed to shrink into himself a bit.

"No matter. At least, not any more. I know our last job didn't go so well for you," Leonard started, he let his hand drift across the table, palm up, in an offer for Mick to take the offered hand. "I want you back. I'm making a new kind of crew. And I have a present for you. I was holding on to it in the event I ran across your path again."

"It wasn't your fault," Mick said softly as he let his larger hand rest on Leonard's open palm. His shirt rode up and he heard a soft intake of breath from Leonard.

"I left you there," Leonard breathed as his free hand moved to ghost up to the burns that snaked out from the other man's shirt. "Why didn't you get these better treatment?"

"Third degree burns over eighty percent of my torso, five percent of my legs, and none on my head," Mick recited. "It's a reminder to myself. I might get lost in the flames, but I can't let myself do that anymore. I burn too. Just like the rest of the world. I was hoping you'd wanna team up again. I could use ... a bit of help keeping my head on straight."

Leonard snorted at the last comment. "Straight?"

"You know what I mean," Mick growled face deadpan even as his hand gripped Leonard's tightly. "I missed you, Len."

"I missed you too... partner," Leonard replied with a soft smile. "So... wanna go see your new toy?"

Mick grinned, because Leonard Snart gave the best presents.

END


End file.
